Adiós a los gibdos
by Dialirvi
Summary: #tw: attempt of suicide. Estudio de la historia de Pamela. Corto.


Brisa.  
Brisa nocturna soplaba, cálida esa noche de primavera.  
El sol casi oculto ya, coloreaba de un tenue rosa anaranjado las montañas, un azul cerúleo ya cubría el cielo.

La olvidada villa de piedra se encontraba como de costumbre, sola.  
Apostados sobre un pequeño pilar de roca se encontraban dos personas, mirando a las construcciones.

-¿Qué buscas, padre?-

-La muerte- le contestó simplonamente a lo que la pequeña lo miró con sus ojos avellana demasiado abiertos por el susto, él se rió un poco- Claro que no Pamela. Sólo vamos a investigar a ese fantasma-

-Tengo miedo-

-Ten más miedo de los vivos, hija. Como el ladrón que se acaba de asentar cerca de la cascada- miró pensativo por el ocular de la cámara pictográfica- pero tampoco te preocupes de él, él no tiene esto - le mostró el gancho orgulloso, moviéndolo de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos.

Ella hastiada lo quitó de su campo de visión de un golpe. Se quedó quieta observando las construcciones redondas.

-Ahí viene, justamente al ocultarse el sol. Anota- ve el reloj colgando de su casa a pocos metros de ahí- 7:08 de la tarde, día noveno del mes quinto, primavera, el sujeto aparece desde el área del pozo y camina, no flota, subraya eso, no flota, hasta la última casa de la villa-

Pamela anotaba todo rápidamente, acostumbrada a ser la secretaria de su padre.  
Llevaban poco más de seis meses que habían llegado a ese desolado valle a investigar la casa de campo de la difunta madre de ella.  
Sus padres se habían conocido por su pasión de lo paranormal.  
Vivieron en Ciudad Reloj durante los primeros años de vida de la niña, pero ahora que la señora no vivía ya, el padre había tomado la decisión de terminar la investigación del valle de Ikana.

-¿Dónde está?- oyó decir a su padre que terminó de tomar las decenas de pictografías que luego ella tendría que clasificar por fecha y locación.

-Padre, vámonos de aquí, sabes que nunca sale ese sujeto en las pictografías-

-No Pamela... tenemos que esperar, siempre va hacia la última casa, ¿porqué ahora se metió entre el primer sendero de casas? Ese comportamiento es nuevo-

Ella suspiró, anotando todo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Y qué se suponen que hacen?- escuchó una suave voz detrás de ellos, ¿hombre? ¿mujer? No atinaba a distinguir.

Padre e hija voltearon para encontrarse con el mismísimo encapuchado que habían venido observando a lo largo de los meses.

Pamela gritó y de la impresión cayó inconsciente.

Lo último que recuerda haber visto fueron los pies mugrientos y ensangrentados del sujeto.

-o-o-

Abrió los ojos. Techo colorido de madera.  
Se levantó. Estaba en la casa.  
Miró a todos lados. Todo normal.

La cámara pictográfica en su sitio, papeles en orden.  
Ruidos abajo, en el sótano.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

Su padre, encaramado sobre su escritorio, escribía furiosamente.

-¿Padre?-

-¡Oh Pamela! ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Mira!- le enseñó una partitura- ¡Al fin! La canción que tu madre comenzó, la que aleja a todo el mal imaginable, está lista-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ese sujeto me llevó a un lugar lleno de cosas tan interesantes, ¡lástima que te desmayaste! El pozo es una catacumba, y no puedo esperar por ir a investigar lo más pronto posible-

-Padre, no. No lo hagas, ¿porqué le haces caso a un aparecido?-

-Pamela, Pamela, piensa en las posibilidades...-

Cabe decir que no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.  
Pasó los días siguientes configurando el mecanismo de la casa musical para que tocara la melodía.

"Adiós a los gibdos".

-¿Qué es un gibdo?-

-Una criatura interesante... son cadáveres que pueden moverse y hablar y...-

No lo callabas.

Días después hizo sonar la caja.  
Melodía fuerte y clara, que era producida por el mecanismo que trabajaba con el agua del río.

-Esto te mantendrá protegida-

-¿De qué padre?-

No contestó.

-o-o-

TOC

TOC

TOC

TOC

Abrió los ojos, somnolienta.

TOC

TOC

TOC

TOC

Caminó a la puerta mientras se quitaba los tapones de oídos.

Pegó un grito de horror.

-o-o-

El río inmediatamente se secó después del incidente.  
Contenía a su padre en el armario del sótano, no sabiendo qué hacer ya.

Trancó las puertas, cerró pestillos.

Se quedó escondida bajo la mesa.

-Paaaaaaaaaaaargh...mghee...laaaaagh-

Se tapó los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No sabía si su padre estaba muerto o no.

-Pagh...rlagghh-

Vino a ella con lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad antes de sucumbir a ser un gibdo completamente.

TOC

TOC

Ellos.

TOC

TOC

Movió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando marearse para no escuchar nada más.  
Era demasiado.

Se abrazó a si misma.  
Al menos la canción no sonaba ya.

_-Dánoslo...-_

_-Sal... hermano-_

_-Mata... hermano-_

La pequeña niña extrañaba la música, así al menos no escuchaba las horribles voces de los gibdos.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

-o-o-

Cuatro días de pesadilla, sin comer ni poder dormir bien.  
Comenzaba a dar todo por perdido.

Gateó hasta la pequeña cocina y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos y arañazos de los monstruos afuera y adentro, tomó un cuchillo.

Era tiempo de terminar...

Click

La música sonó antes de que el frío metal tocara su garganta.


End file.
